The making and using of cementitious products is an old art. However, cementitious products include a wide variety of materials, both naturally occurring and artificial. Each material possesses different properties and, as a result, performs differently within a particular cementitious product depending upon many variables. The fineness of the materials, the degree of calcination, the chemical and physical makeup of all the components are just a few of the variables of a cementitious product which render no two cementitious products exactly alike. The resulting performance of each cementitious product must therefore be analyzed for the effect desired, because there is no sure way to predict how a given cementitious product formulation will perform until it is tested.
Some prior art formulations are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,990 entitled “Pozzolan Cement Compositions and Admixtures Therefor” which issued on Dec. 31, 1996 to Dongell and is owned by the assignee of the present invention describes the use of blended cement compositions and admixtures for mixture with aggregate and water to form cementitious products which produces less permeability, greater durability, greater workability, greater resistance to early attack from chemicals and aggressive water and less heat of hydration to control setting speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,665 entitled “Use of Polypropylene Glycol as a Shrinkage-Reducing Additve in Dispersion Powder Compositions for Construction Materials” which issued on Mar. 12, 1996 to Schulze et al. discloses a redispersable dispersion powder composition which includes a base polymer such as copolymers of vinyl acetate, plus silicon foaming inhibitors or foaming inhibitor based upon liquid hydrocarbons (abstract, claims 1 and 7).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,961 entitled “Concrete or Mortar Resistant to Spalling Under Fire Attack” which issued on May 12, 1998 to Jaklin provides a high strength concrete resistant to spalling which includes a silicate of magnesium while the organic fibers consist of polyolefins, polyamides or polyesters (abstract, claims 1 and 6).
PCT Application No. PCT/EP00/00999 entitled “Powdery Polyethercarboxylate-Based Polymeric Compositions” which was published on Aug. 17, 2000 and was filed by Albrecht et al. shows a polymeric cement composition which includes support material selected from the group consisting of chalk, silica, calcite, dolomite, quartz flour, bentonite, ground pumice, titanium dioxide, fly ash, cement (Portland cement, blast furnace 5 cement), aluminum silicate, talc, anhydrite, lime, mica, kieselguhr, gypsum, magnesite, alumina, kaolin, ground slate and other rocks, barium sulfate and mixtures of these materials (claim 5).
PCT Application PCT/FR96/01894 entitled “Novel Binding Phase for Phosporus-Magnesium Cements and Use Therefor for Preparing Mortars” which was published on Jun. 19, 1997 and was filed by Orange et al. discloses a phosphomagnesium cement composition which includes a mineral compound selected from TiO2, Al2O3, ZrO2, CaCO3, talc, mica, kaolin, wollastonite, bentonite and metakaolin (claim 5).
However, there is always a need to improve current cementitious formulations. Continuing research has indicated a need for increased hardness, increased moisture hold, reduced cracking upon shrinkage and increased workability and ease of pumping in cementitious products.
The present invention meets this need.